


Save Me

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	Save Me

GeekChicShipping 

For the last two years she's been stalking me. I never imagined that small conversation would be the beginning of a lifelong crisis. 

Serena Yuki, the most beautiful girl at Kalos High. She's smart, stunning, creative, resourceful, and completely bat shit crazy...

My name is Clemont Yuno. I'm 17 and one of the last three remaining players in this psychotic game. The rules...kill every other player or be killed yourself. The prize...you become Palkia and Dailagas trainer and thus become god of time and space. 

Serena was another player in this game. And to be honest, without her I wouldn't have made it this far. 

"They're coming my love...we have to hide, I have to keep you safe."

"What should we do?"

"Use your Apom arm to pull us up on that ledge, after that we'll sneak to the roof and use my Swanna to fly to a hideout I had prepared in case of an emergency."

"Whatever you say... you've kept me alive this long."

"Hm"

Great she's staring at me with that look. She looks like shes fixing to get upset... I have to calm her down before she blows up.

"I trust you. You're the only one I trust. Whatever you say we need to do, I'll do it. You have my word."

Did it work? Oh God I hope it worked...

"Oh sweety you're so silly. Of course you trust me. I love you so much. Im going to keep you safe no matter what and when it's down to the two of us, I'll shoot myself in the head so you can win this game. "

She's...giggling...what the hell?! How can she say something like that and then just laugh it off? No calm down Clemont. You have to keep her infatuated with you or else you're as good as dead. As long as she thinks you reciprocate her feelings, you're safe...

*Sigh "Serena, I'm going to lift you up first."

"Ok sweety!! Whatever you say!"  
___________________________________

"Chespin nooooooo!!!"

I lunged towards my fallen Pokemon. It was my last one. I had lost to another player. I was done for. 

Paul Takowa and Dawn Berlitz, or third had finally caught up to me. We had a full 6x6 battle and I lost every round. Serena was knocked unconscious and I was out of options. I felt my face heat up as I vegan crying like a child.

"Hahaha! You're pathetic. You're a lousy trainer and a weak excuse for a gym leader. You're a coward, not even a man. You let your girl do your fighting and killing for you. You let her fight me and my bride alone while you coward in a corner. You were willing to let her die for you. What kind of man does that?! I'll kill you!"

He rushed at me with a hunting knife in each hand. Time seemed to slow down. As he was charging at me I blinked and looked to Serena's unconscious body. I screamrd her name and she woke up. She looked at me and the scene around her. Her eyes grew huge and her pulled shrunk into nothing as her mind snapped.

"My...beloved. He's...in danger...I can't....CLEMONT!!!!!"

I flinched at my name being screamed like that, and I saw it. It was like a switch had been flipped, she was in full on psycho mode now...third didn't stand a chance anymore.

____________________________________

There was a blue haired girl sitting on my back with a knife to my throat. Clemont was a few yards away in the middle of the rubble of a demolished building. There was a guy with purple hair running towards Clemont with knifes in either hand and he looked terrified. I threw the girl off my back and made my move.

Not my beloved. Ill kill you!!!

I grabbed the knife from the blonde haired girls hands and jumped on top of her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BELOVED OR ILL KILL HER!!"

The man stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

Hehehehehe just what I wanted. I'll kill you for scaring my Clemont. You and your girlfriend.

"LET HER GO!!!"

"Let my man go."

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME NOW OR ILL FUCKONG KILL HIM!!"

"Go ahead."

"W-what?!"

"I'm going to kill your girlfriend either way, I'm going to make you watch and then I'm going to kill you. After that it'll just be me and my Clemont left in this game. I'm going to check myself out and my beloved will be the God of the new timeline!"

"You're...you're insane!!!"

"You're wrong. Clemont is everything to me. Without him, life had no meaning. So I'm gladly willing to give my life for the sake of his. I will keep him safe I will protect him no matter what the cost, and when it's over my beloved will be the only one left standing. He WILL be the new GOD!"

I guess I hit a nerve because he charged at me and tackled me to the ground. I wasn't expecting that. I lost my grip on the knife and that's when he caught me. He had me by the hair pulling my head back exposing my juggler vein with his knife resting on it.

"Now then, I wanna see what kind of man you really are. Here's your choices...you can try to save your little psycho here and die with her, or you can run while I kill her. I'll just kill you another day."

How dare he challenge my beloved!

"Just run my love! I'll get out of this and meet up with you later!" 

"Right...listen to this girl. You're too weak to do anything. You're too much of a coward. You don't care about this girl. If you did you would grow a pair. Now run along before I change my mind."

Please run my love...just...run...

"NO!".

Click

A gun? Whered he get that?!"

" You're right... I don't care about her. She's been stalking me for years, she's murdered every friend and family member I had, she kept me prisoner and even almost died herself. After everything we've been through, I don't care about her, I live her! And I'll be damned if I let you hurt her!"

Clemont...  
____________________________________

Bang! Bang!

"Shinji-kun NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BANG!

"Ugh uh sh...Shinji...my love...we tried..."  
___________________________________

It's been three days since we killed Third. Now it's just us. Serena and I. She wants me to kill her. But I can't bring myself to do it. 

I found myself standing in front of her door. I want .. no I need to talk to her. I need to know if she really loves me. It's time to man up. The world ends tomorrow unless one of us wins the game. So tonight, she and I will become one, we'll spend one perfect night together and when she falls asleep, I'll kill myself and allow her to win and live.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in my love."

I slid the door to the side and entered her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing only a silk knee length pink kimono. I gulped as my face heated up. Then I shook my head and remembered why I was there. U walked over to her and sat next to her on the foot of her bed.

"I need to know..."

"Anything my love."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course silly! What kind of question is that?"

"How much do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and thought to myself   
This is it, now or never, it's time to show her you love her too.

I leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped and then melted into my kiss. I moved my hands to her stomach and untied her kimono.

"Clemont..."

"I...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"No! It's just...it's my first time doing anything like this so could you just...please be gentle."

Oh man I thought she was gonna go psycho mode on me! Look at her she looks so cute! She's embarrassed, I need to show her there's nothing to be embarrassed about with me...

"I understand, it's my first time too, it'll be ok."

"Oh Clemont, I love you so much."

"I love you too Serena, I love you more than you even know."

After that our clothes slipped off and I spent the next two hours in complete bliss with the only person I ever really loved. It took forever for me to realize it. But I knew it was true. And when I saw the satisfaction and enjoyment on her face i knew her love for me was as real as mine was for her. I held her close to me as she fell into a deep sleep. When I was sure she wouldn't wake I maneuvered myself out of the bed and headed to the big oak tree in the back yard with a rope in my hand. I placed one last kiss on her lips then I left her a note in my place. 

"Tomorrow when you wake, you will be the goddess of the new world. You'll get to live. I love you. Make the world a better place."

I smiled as I felt the braid of the rope digging into my windpipe. I started seeing spots and I knew it was almost over.   
Darkness began to consume my surroundings until there was nothing.  
Suddenly in the darkness a flash of memories began to flash in my mind.   
Her face.  
Serena.  
She was calling me.  
I could feel her pulling me.

But then it stopped. And there was nothing again. Nothing but the words I herd calling me back.

"Clemont NO! "


End file.
